Girls Day out (Genderbend Boys)
Ok so this story is in pink text because I felt like making it pink and this may be disturbing or weird. I think of weird ideas at night and use them in the afternoon so hehehehehehe. I think of weird ideas to like....chugging down 5 beers. Yeah passed out after that! This story basically only has the girls (Boys) in it so it's actually a day all the girls (Boys) in room 104 hang out. All 8 of *''Kayla'' *''Taylor'' *''Michelle'' *''Donna'' *''Rosa'' *''Charlotte'' *''Yasmeen'' *''Isabella'' So that's all 8 of them all going shopping. Kayla: I'm going to shop for a new amazing sweater to piss Mr. Priest off! Taylor: Y R WE HERE AGAIN I THOUGHT I JUST SAID I DON'T LIKE BUYING GLITTERY RAINBOW BARFED CLOTHING! IT HURTS MY EYES! Charlotte: U need more color girl! You're a girl now! Now u wear girl clothing Taylor: Y can't I be a tomboy Charlotte:.....*grabs Taylor's arm* Come on ur going to like this shirt I found for u! Taylor: Is it purple? Charlotte: Yes Taylor: Well then okay hehehehehehe ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Rosa: So cute! Michelle: What? Rosa: This cute rose flower shirt! Michelle: Get it! Rosa: I am Michelle: U smell like a rose ✽ ✾ ✿ ❁ ❃ ❋ ❀ Rosa: Think u! U smell like a unicorn! ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． Michelle: Thank u ♥ Random dude: LESBIANS! Michelle & Rosa: *Stick middle fingers at the dude* Yasmeen: Oh Isabella I found u a great shirt! Isabella: GO AWAY GIRL I DON'T LIKE U! Yasmeen: A Sailor Moon shirt Isabella: GIMME! Yasmeen: So Donna how does my Rainbow dash shirt look on me? Donna: Good Yasmeen: hey u know what Donna Donna: What? Yasmeen: I miss my mustache.... Donna: U still look good with out it! Yasmeen: Thank u! ♥ Kayla: Ok does everybody got good clothing???? All: Yes Let's by shoes Kayla: Ok All go to the shoe section Kayla: I'm going to get the amazing black heels! Michelle: Some nice slip ons heels hurt my feet Rosa: Some nice rose heels! Charlotte: I'll get some nice boots what about u Taylor Taylor: I'll have black heels Charlotte: Ok...hmmmmmmmmmmm how about these nice Minnie mouse shoes Taylor: No! Charlotte: Ok Yasmeen: I'll just get these amazing rainbow dash boots Isabella: Imma get these amazing red heels!!!!!! Kayla: Since we got our shoes picked out let's eat! ALL: OK! All at a pizza place All order a lot of food Taylor: THIS IS DELICOIS JOELLE EATS ALL DA FOOD AT HOME! Charlotte: Who's Joelle Taylor: joey! (S)he turned into a female to.....I still knee her though! Charlotte: Oh BOY! Michelle: This pizza is delicious Rosa: Fries? Michelle: Yes Please! Isabella: *Is eating when suddenly loudly farts* Donna: *Gets up and walks away* Yasmeen: NASTY ISABELLA GIRLS DON'T DO THAT! Kayla: You're so disgusting Isabella Rosa: Oh shut up Kayla you're disgusting as well putting your hands in your skirt and wiping it on me! Kayla:.....When did I do this Rosa: Just fuckin with u but still... All finish there lunch This part may be disturbing and weird for girls or boys Kayla: What else do we need to buy Charlotte: Puberty Stuff for girls! Rosa: Like what? Charlotte: ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ♢ ♧ ♤ ✽ ✾ ✿ ❁ ❃ ❋ ❀ Menstrual stuff ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． Michelle: Yep Yasmeen:.........:( Taylor: Ur disgusting Charlotte Rosa: Well we do need it after all....we're all girls now and we do bleed....now Taylor: I WISH I HAD MY PENIS BACK BEING A GIRL IS SO HARD :( Kayla: Y can't we make our boy versions buy them Michelle: They don't exist in the same world! Kayla: Damn! Rosa: Well let's go!...... All in a tampon idle. Kayla: There r so many Charlotte: Yup........... Charlotte; Which should I get... Taylor: There all the same just get one already! Charlotte: Eh Okay! Rosa: YEP LET'S GET OUT OF HERE I FEEL WEIRD All: YUP!!!!!! All now in the movie section Kayla: We all should get some girly movies...I say Cinderella! Charlotte: STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE Rosa: FROZEN Isabella: SAILOR MOON! Yasmeen: MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTIA GIRLS! Donna: FLCL (Ya don't wanna know what that is search it up ur mind will explode of confusness!) Michelle: My Little Pony Taylor: Guardians of the Galaxy! Charlotte: We're looking for girly movies! that's not a girly movie! Taylor: Well anyone can enjoy it so... Charlotte: So choose another! Taylor: >:( Charlotte: >:( >;( Taylor: >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( Charlotte: >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( >:( Taylor: *Starts Crying* Charlotte: TRY ALL YA WANT YOU KNOW UR NOT GETTING IT! Taylor: *Cries even harder* Charlotte: Yeah whatever not falling for it you r just faking...I'll pick out a movie for u! Taylor: *Pulls out a gun and shoots Isabella* Charlotte: ALL RIGHT PICK OUT GUARDIANS OF THE GOD DAMN GALAXY UGGGGGGGHHHHHHH DAMN U R NOT THE SAME TYLER I USED TO KNOW Taylor: Pls I still am Tyler u are not Chase! Charlotte: WHATEVER! Isabella: *Crying in pain* Damn u Taylor *Suffering* THAT'S WERE IT ENDS FOLKS WITH POOR ISABELLA SUFFERING HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'LL PROBALY DO A PART 2 TOMMAROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!